


S&M for Dessert

by MystiqueMisha



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Masochism, Riding, Sadism, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/pseuds/MystiqueMisha
Summary: A sweet domestic dinner at the shops leads to a steamy scene between Ruby and Julian.





	S&M for Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend as part of a fic trade, featuring her apprentice Ruby Rose indulging in some S&M with Julian Devorak. Check notes at the end of the work for info on affordable fanfic commissions!

“I’m home,” called Ruby, stepping in the doorway and closing it with her foot. “What are you – “

She stopped and sniffed the air, as a welcoming scent wafted out of the kitchen. Slowly, she made her way therein, the jewellery on her wrists and ankles jingling with every step, signalling her arrival. Julian looked up smiling and wiped his forehead, taking a steaming pot off the stove and placing it on the nearest table.

“Sorry, there wasn’t much in the pantry and I was too wrapped up in my books to do the groceries, but I know it’s your favourite and I hope you like it.” He wiped his hands on his trousers, took a large spoonful of quinoa and blew on it till the steam dissipated, so she could taste it.

“Hmmmm,” she took it and stepped forward, inhaling the scent before putting the spoonful in her mouth. “Mmmm. Good. Very good. I will forgive you for choosing your books over the groceries because you’re such a domestic delight.” She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his reddening cheek. “Now let’s bring out the wine because it’s been a long week and we both deserve to relax with a good red and some hearty quinoa.”

Julian’s lips curled into a smile and he pulled out the chair for her with a flourish. “A good red coming up. That’s something the pantry isn’t lacking.”

Soon the couple were seated on opposite sides of their little table, enjoying a cosy meal with large steaming bowls and dark wine swirling in their glasses in the rhythm of their conversation. A few glasses of wine later, and Julian found himself quieting down, mesmerised by her scarlet hair shining in the soft lamp light, her eyes closed in laughter as she narrated some anecdotes from her busy week. When her eyes opened she found him gazing at her with a tender smile playing on his lips.

“Were you even listening?” Ruby chuckled, her eyes glinting.

Julian cleared his throat. “No, I was busy thinking about what groceries I’d buy for tomorrow’s lunch. When I’m not so wrapped up in my books.”

“You cheeky - ” Ruby reached right across the table and caught him by the collar, dragging him right over the table and smashing her lips into his. “You’ll be quite wrapped up in something else tonight.” No more words were exchanged and their hands roamed each other’s bodies in wine fuelled desire, just barely managing to avoid upsetting the table. Julian gripped her waist, his mouth moving against hers pleadingly. “B-bed?” he managed to plead in between nips at his lower lip.

 

“Bed,” affirmed Ruby, turning him around and propelling him towards the bedroom. Once therein, she steered him firmly towards the pillows, pushing him back on them, enjoying the view as he fell back in an awkward yet graceful tangle of long limbs. “Strip,” she ordered simply, her voice made husky by the richness of the wine and the pangs of her own desire.

Julian scrambled to oblige, his fingers flying over the buttons of his trousers as he kicked off his boots. He was torn between focusing on removing his clothes and watching his girlfriend reveal every inch of her exquisite body as she slowly undressed with a smirk on her lips. It wasn’t long till they were both stark naked, except his eyepatch and her silver jewellery creating a pretty contrast on their pale, lamp lit skin. Ruby lifted a bejewelled finger to her lips, and with a flick, a long pale silvery claw shot out of the pretty silver ring on her index finger. Julian’s pupils dilated as he recognised the predatory gleam in her eye.

“Yes….” He whispered in delight, as she sashayed closer, swinging one leg over his naked hip and settling herself on top of him – but not letting him inside herself just yet. Julian’s erection stood at attention, swaying against her lower abdomen, twitching in anticipation of what she was about to do next.

“Let’s test your curse, shall we?” Ruby purred, leaning down and kissing him, relishing his eager whimpers against her mouth. She nipped his lower lip, feeling rather than hearing his hiss of pain. At the same time, the silver claw from her ring pierced the pale skin at the side of his neck. She scratched her finger down slowly, drawing a line of blood that trickled down his long slim neck. She lapped at the blood on his lip, while the cut from her claw healed without a trace. Sitting back up, she watched with a predatory half smile as Julian was shivering from a mixture of pain, ecstasy and anticipation.

“Not much of a curse,” he rasped out, “more like a blessing”. He craned his neck to bare to other side. “Again, Ruby, please - ” The words had barely left his lips before her hand flew to the other side of his neck, her finger a streak of silver. The claw sank in barely a millimetre as Julian cried out in pleasure, a rivulet of red running down the other side of his neck. She watched in both satisfaction and affection, her fingers resting lightly around his throat, as the slit healed and her lover lay back panting.

“Enough foreplay, little boy. I have needs too,” Ruby emphasized, rocking her hips against him, spreading her legs so that her wetness rubbed against his straining length. He could feel her dripping onto his thighs, not very unlike the blood that she’d drawn from him earlier. “I’m going to take what I need now.” Her eyes never left his, as she lifted her hips ever so slightly, shuffled forward, and sank down. She threw her head back, her mouth falling open in a soundless cry as she was opened and filled, her juices smoothening the stretch.

Julian bit his lip and grasped her hips impatiently, looking up at her with adoring, pleading eyes. Ruby opened her eyes and looked down at him, retracting the silver claw back into her ring and running her thumb over his lower lip. Grabbing his chin firmly so that he didn’t have an opportunity to close his eyes or look away, she started rolling her hips. For a few moments, the only sounds that filled the room were the slide and squish of Julian stretching her wet insides, and the gentle thump as her bottom bounced on his thighs.

“Good…you feel so good, baby,” she gasped out, her eyes glinting fiercely, as Julian swallowed and decided to start thrusting back up into her. With every unsteady push of his hips, he managed to strike her most deliciously sensitive inner spots, making her silently thank her graces thank she was sitting on top of him because it made her go weak in the knees. With a particularly accurate thrust from him her thighs gave out and she nearly dropped forward onto her hands. Julian groaned softly, holding onto her hips and raising himself up.

Ruby clutched at his throat, pulling him in for a fierce kiss, feeling him throb harder inside her with every time she nipped his lower lip. “Close…baby, I’m close,” she warned, rocking herself more vigorously now, while his hands aided her movements. Julian nodded, panting against her lips, as he slipped one hand between her thighs and rubbed the pad of his thumb ever so gently against her slick clitoris. She gasped at the unexpected stimulus, and dug her bejewelled fingers into his neck, the tip of the claw peeking out of her ring and digging into the flesh once again.

That was all it took. Julian howled against her mouth as he jerked his hips, spilling himself inside her. At the same time, she bit down on his lip and reached her peak, her juices mingling with his. The little bloodstain on his neck healed as they both calmed down, and wrapped their arms around each other.

“Penny for your thoughts?” asked Julian after a long moment of silence, running his hands through her scarlet hair.

Ruby smirked and mulled over her reply. “I was wondering about what grocery shopping to do tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm offering affordable fanfic commissions, including for NSFW content! Copy and paste the following link into your browser, and email me at sohinim16@iimcal.ac.in to discuss your request. Or if you'd like to pay directly through PayPal instead of through ko-fi, you can avail a discount!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/P5P6DFXV


End file.
